


Taking a Moment

by FannieBoone



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, G, No Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannieBoone/pseuds/FannieBoone
Summary: Someone reminds Shepherd to take a moment and appreciate the beauty of the universe around them.





	Taking a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Weekly entry for "Celestial Bodies"

  
**Theme Prompt: [#039] Celestial Bodies**  
**Title:** Taking a Moment  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect  
**Rating/Warnings:** G, No Warnings  
**Bonus:** Yes  
**Word Count:** 305  
**Summary:** Someone reminds Shepherd to take a moment and appreciate the beauty of the universe around them.

  
She sat in the port observation deck with the shutter closed, lights turned down low, nursing a headache and trying to focus on the requisition forms on the tablet in front of her, checking off and adding items the Normandy needed, checking purchase prices and estimates, striking through one of Joker’s more silly requests. (A giant vid-screen for the card room, really?)

The door wooshed open. “Shepherd?”

She tossed the pad onto the table next to her and tilted her head back. There really was nothing like her name in that voice, with those sub-harmonics. That voice means safety, and her headache seemed to ease slightly just with the sound of that one word.

“Garrus, shouldn’t you be calibrating something?” she grinned over at him.

“Not when you’re in here worrying,” he walked over to the shutter and hit the button. “C’mere, Shepherd.”

She sighed and stood with a groan. The last mission had left her more than a little bruised, implants or not. She walked the few steps to the window and stood beside him.

“We never just look anymore,” he said.

“At what?” she stared out of the window. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

His mandibles tickled her neck when he spoke. “The stars. The beauty of them. The colors and shapes of the planets we orbit. It’s too easy to make them just the next mission, the next place in need of saving. But we need to remember that they’re beautiful, too.”

She smiled softly, leaning back against him and doing as he asked, looking out at the beauty of space.

“You’re right,” she said. “It’s important to remember what we’re fighting for.”

“Of course I’m right, Shepherd.” Garrus chuckled. “Now, why don’t we see about relieving some of that tension?”  



End file.
